


Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about a bored student and a homicidal twink who's bad at his job.</p><p>To a friend with too much free time on her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

"Jonathan," Sock hovered in front of the tired teen, "have you ever killed anything?"  
Jonathan shifted in his seat, trying to see past the pest, replying, "No, now get out of the way," in a tense whisper. The teacher was trying to explain the test topics for next week. Jonathan was trying to to keep his grades up despite Sock's interference so he wouldn't have to, you know, follow Sock's advice and die.  
"Nothing? I doubt it. Not even a measly little ant?" As Jonathan kept shifting in his seat to see the board, Sock kept moving to block his view each time.  
"Shut it and let me take my notes."  
"No way, Jose! If you can't take notes, your grades will suck. Your grades suck, you don't go to college. And then you die. That's the exact progression. I assure you. There's nothing wrong with my logic."  
"How do I even start," Jonathan grumbled. The person sitting next to him just moved further away from him.  
"Ha, ha. You can't get into college if your reputation says you're crazy."  
"Just stop and move."  
"You've never even said if you have or not." "What?" Jonathan muttered under his breath, both at the absurdity of Sock and at his confusion, with the teacher drawing a diagram and not explaining much, like a good teacher who definitely cares.  
"Haven't you ever killed anything? No bugs, no rodents in your trash, nothing like that?"  
"Well, sure, but nothing significant." At this point, Jonathan half gave up trying to look at the board, and tried looking at other students' papers. Jonathan leaned over, only to be blocked by Sock again. As Jonathan squirmed more, his seat neighbor moved further away again. Jonathan huffed a bit as he brought his attention to the board - nope, Sock again.  
Jonathan got an admittedly terrible idea, reaching to pull up Sock's shirt and peer through his spooky abdomen hole.  
"Hey! Nuh-uh." Sock flew away from his hands, still in front of Jonathan, opting just to sit hugging his legs on Jonathan's desk. Sock undid his scarf and held it up like a show curtain. Jonathan just leaned back in annoyance as Sock smiled and said, "I'm Batman," in quite possibly the worst impersonation he'd ever heard.  
Jonathan poked his head through the thankfully intangible scarf.  
"Nope!" Sock said, simply repositioning the scarf. "Answer my questions, and maybe I'll drop my arms," Sock teased.  
"Why?" Jonathan grumbled the one auestion he'd been asking himself for weeks. Sock ignored this and just went on with his previous train of thought.  
"How can you call something so insignificant?"  
"What?" Jonathan kept his utterings terse to prevent any prying eyes to see him talking to seemingly nobody.  
"You said younever killed anything significant. And I think that's funny because you're so completely useless and insignificant and your entire existence is so inconsequential. So you should probably just kill yourself."  
"First of all, no. And you know what I mean. I'm not some psycho."  
"A psycho? You don't have to be a psycho to have murdered a couple of pets or rude people, you know."  
"Uh, no, I think inherently you have to be." "Me? Me, a psycho?" Sock scoffed dramatically, "As if I was a psycho."  
"You've been trying to get me to kill myself for the past how many weeks again?"  
The kid sitting next to Jonathan moved further away.  
"Damn it."  
"You probably already are, so you might as well just join me in hell!" Sock cheerily informed the growingly unamused teen. "And if you think small life forms are easy to kill, just remember that you're small compared to an elephant, or a giraffe, and that should make the switch to killing yourself a lot easier."  
"Will you stop talking about this and get off my desk so I can at least pretend to take notes?" Jonathan spat out softly, through gritted teeth.  
"Hm," Sock pretended to contemplate, "you didn't agree with me yet that it would be easy to die, so maybe I just won't move yet."  
"Why me?"  
Jonathan took the legs of the desk and flipped them over to one side, Sock and most of the table's contents falling onto the floor.  
"Jonathan!" the teacher exclaimed, "How many times must you create a distraction in my class?"  
"There was a really big spider."  
"That's inexcusable."  
"Wouldn't want an infestation, would you? It's for the greater good."  
"That's it. Detention for you today. Don't think I'll let you off the hook just because the period is ending. Go to th- "  
The bell rung and the students quickly filed out of the room. "I hope you don't have plans, Jonathan, because I'll be seeing you in detention. Again. Tomorrrow." "Ugh, why?" Sock shrugged and smiled unapologetically, "See? Another detention. Can't get into college with a record like that. And isn't detention boring? You should just kill yourself before the end of the day."  
Jonathan took out his phone and took a picture of the board. To which Sock swore he died again.


End file.
